Best Friends, Or Best Couple
by RnbwGrl
Summary: Katie is going back to Hogwarts for her sixth year at Hogwarts, Oliver is going back for his seventh. Has he been hiding something from his best friend Katie who has been slowly slipping away since his fourth year? Or, did Katie just hear a stupid rumor?
1. You Look Different

**Best Friends, or Best Couple**_ (Revised)_

Summary- Katie/Oliver. Katie is going back for her sixth year at Hogwarts and Oliver is going back for his seventh. Has he been keeping a secret from his best friend Katie, who has been slowly slipping away since fourth year? 

Disclaimer- All of this is mine, mine, MINE!!!! Sorry, I was talking to my brother who was trying to take my stuff. Anyway, all of this belongs to JK Rowling and those affiliated with her, except for some characters and the majority of the plot.

Chapter One 

You Look Different 

Dear Aunt Jackie, 

I am soooooooo bored!! I don't know whether I can make it through the last few weeks of summer! I have absolutely nothing to do. None of my friends have owled me at all! I haven't gotten a single one! None of my muggle friends are around either. Their high school had a fieldtrip this summer and they all went to Italy. Even though I really love Hogwarts and all the people there, sometimes I wish I was just a normal sixteen-year-old girl. Well, I'm sure you don't want to listen to the woes of my teenage life any longer, so I will let you go. 

Lots of Love and Beef Broth,

Katie Bell

Finally, I'm finished!!! You have no idea how many times I have written that letter in the past 4 ½ hours. But it's not like I had anything better to do anyway. Ok, well I think I had better put on my combat boots and go to Diagon Alley so that I can get an owl and send this to Aunt Jackie. 

"Hey mum, I'm gonna go to Diagon Alley to get an owl," I called into kitchen where I knew my mum would be, cooking some scrumptious Italian dish for dinner, "I'll be back by dinner, I think"

"You better not _think _you'll be back by then Katherine Meatball," my mum said, walking out of the kitchen and waving a spatula at me. She had think, curly brown hair, warm blue eyes, and was just a bit chubby. "You **will** be back by dinner, which will be at 7:30 so don't be late. But do have a good time."

"Mum," I said pleadingly as I followed her back into the kitchen, "Please don't use my middle name where anyone, especially my friends could possibly hear it. Why couldn't I have a normal middle name like Emma has?"

"Because Katie my darling," she replied, smiling at me sweetly and squeezing my cheek, "You're my little meatball, and besides, Emma Angela Bell sounds much better than Katherine Angela Bell. Hmm…. Nope, you're stuck with Meatball until you get married little missy!"

"Like that'll ever happen," I snorted under my breath, "All the guys at Hogwarts are all big-headed, daft, prats."

 "I think you'll change your mind sometime soon Katie, I'm sure you will," she said smiling slightly and patting my head, and then turned towards the boiling pot of water on the stove, "And remember dinner is at 7:30, don't be late."

"I won't be. Love you mum," I said as I walked out of the kitchen, down the hall, and stumbled out of the front floor. I turned left at the end of the drive and headed towards muggle London where the Leaky Cauldron and Diagon Alley were cleverly hidden.

Yay! Here at last! Took me long enough to get here. I should have taken the Knight Bus. Dude, was that a vampire? You know, I heard that they were bisexual. Ok, innyhoo, I need to get to the Magical Menagerie and get my owl. 

I wandered down the alley looking through the windows without actually seeing anything in them. Instead, thoughts of Oliver filled my head. I can't wait until I get to see him again…

"Oof!" I cried as I ungracefully ran into someone very solid and fell on my butt. 

"Oh, I'm so sorry," I heard someone say in a thick Scottish brogue. I looked up and what do you know, I saw straight into the eyes of none other than the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain, Oliver Wood.

"It's ok," I said grinning," Just help me up would you Oliver?"

"Katie, is that you?" He said after staring at me for what seemed like ages, but was really just a few seconds, "I almost didn't recognize you. You look different from when I last saw you, in a good way of course."

"So have you Oliver," I replied. Dang, he is looking finer than ever! Seeing him again totally makes me remember why I like him. "So, what are you doing here?"

"Just checking out the newest brooms," he answered automatically.

"I should have known. Well, I had better be going; I forgot to get my owl last time I was here so I need to go pick one out."

"Oh, all right," Oliver said. Was that regret I heard in his voice? It couldn't be, could it? "I'll see you on the train then."

He walked away; sighing deeply as if he really would have rather kept on talking to me. But, he couldn't really want to talk to me, I mean I'm ugly and… No!! I need to stop with the negatives! Alicia would yell at me and then kill me if she heard me talking smack about myself again. I guess I better get my owl, it's already 6:30 and I don't want to be late for dinner.

I turned and walked towards the shop, which was right in front of me, and was amazed by the number of owls I saw just in the window alone. 

After ten minutes of looking, I finally found the owl I wanted. It was a dark shade of midnight blue, almost black, with little pink fleck in it, with big, yellow, orb like eyes.

Oh my gosh, that cashier chick was such a... urgh. I can't believe she tried to talk me out of buying Gwenabe! Gwen is such a doll! I don't see how anyone cannot like her! She is such a sweetie. Uh-oh, it's 7:15; I don't think I can make it home if I walk. I better flag down the Knight Bus if I want to be home on time for dinner, and trust me, no one wants to suffer the wrath of my mum.

**End Notes-**

· Hey people! I'm glad that you decided that my story was worthy of your reading.

· I'd really appreciate it if you would review since you read this far and all.

· As you can see from the beginning of this chapter, this is the revised addition of_ Best Friends or Best Couple_ because when I read through it a while ago I saw that I had way to many mistakes and I needed to fix them. And forgive me if there are still mistakes because I totally rewrote this chapter.

· I'll hopefully be rewriting the other chapters as well, and maybe I'll even add new one!!


	2. Call Me Marcus

Author's note- Thank you to all of you who have reviewed!!! I love you forever!!! Well, I better get on with the story, eh? Please, Read and REVIEW!!!  
  
Disclaimer- If only I owned all this, BUT unfortunately I don't. Only part of the plot belongs to me. But, because of where the story takes place, practically all of it belongs to JK Rowling.  
  
Chapter Two-  
Call Me Marcus  
  
"Summer is finally over!" I yelled as I dance around the room and put on my combat boots.  
  
"Katie!" my mum called up the stairs, sounding extremely impatient, "We need to leave, NOW! As in, TODAY!"  
  
"Coming mum, coming!" I yelled back down the stairs; while I checked around my room one last time to make sure I didn't leave anything behind. Once I was sure I had everything, I grabbed my trunk and my owl's cage and started down the stairs, praying desperately that I wouldn't fall as I flew down the stars a t top speed.  
  
"While I'm still young Katie!" My mum said as I bolted out of the front door towards the car. She grabbed my trunk, and stashed it in the boot, and then pushed me into the front passenger seat of the car, and then, like a flash was in her side of the car, and we were zooming down the road towards King Cross.  
  
When we finally got there, it was 10:50, and I hurriedly grabbed up my trunk and the cage of my still unnamed owl.  
  
"By mum!" I said, as she hugged me tearily, "I'll see you next summer!"  
  
"You have a good year honey," she said, smiling as she pushed me towards the wall between Platforms nine and ten, "And remember, I eventually want grandchildren, so don't be to shy around the guys."  
  
"Mum!" I said, turning so that she wouldn't see my blush. Then as I started pushing through onto the wall, I waved and said, "Love you mum!"  
  
I closed my eyes, and when I opened them, only moments later, I was in a completely different world. I was so happy to see the maroon Hogwarts Express, that I didn't even notice two girls, who were both my age, running towards me, until it was to late.  
  
"Katie!!!" They both yelled as they jumped on me and started hugging me.  
  
"Nice to see you to," I said, gasping for air, after having it all blown out of me, "I love you both to death and all, but would you PLEASE get off of me. I really would like to get to school in one piece this year!"  
  
"Well, I suppose we could get off of you," Angelina said grinning, then Alicia finished the sentence, "But, we could always just suffocate you instead."  
  
"Well, if you won't get off me, then I'll just force you off," I said as I rolled over, causing both of them to fall off. I stood up hurriedly and grabbed my stuff, before being pulled onto the train and into a compartment by Alicia and Angelina, after putting my trunk up on a rack.  
  
After sitting down, I got a good look at my two best girl friends. Angelina was still her tall, dark self. With long, ebony braids and blue eyes. Then there was Alicia. Alicia had a pretty, pale complexion, with a few freckles on her nose, brown eyes and blonde/brown hair pulled up into a messy bun.  
  
"So, how was your summers" I asked them after we had settled down.  
  
"Well, I went to France this summer, but it wasn't that great. The food was all pretty gross. I mean, the first lunch I had there, the waitress gave me snails instead of spaghetti! I didn't eat at any more fancy restaurants after that. I just went to McDonalds for the rest of the trip," Alicia said, then, turning towards Angelina, "How 'bout you?"  
  
"Mine was pretty boring," Angelina said, yawning for extra effect, "I just read magazines, sat outside, and hung out with my muggle friends all summer. What about you Katie, do anything interesting?"  
  
"I could have had more fun as a rock," I said looking out the window, watching the cows fly by outside in the country side, "I didn't see or talk to anyone but the people at my house, and I only left to go to Diagon Alley. I talked to Oliver on my way to..."  
  
"You talked to Oliver?!?" Alicia said, her eyes practically popping out of her head.  
  
"Yeah?" I ask rather uncertainly, "What' the big deal?"  
  
"He is like SOOOO hott now!!" Angelina squealed, "He is like, the hottest guy at Hogwarts!"  
  
"He's okay, I guess," I said grinning, "Why don't you both go find him and tell him what you think about him?"  
  
"Nah," Angelina said quickly, "He's hott and all, but I have another guy that I have my eye on."  
  
"What?!?" Alicia and I both yelled at the same time.  
  
"Why haven't you told us?!?" I asked, feigning hurt, "I feel wounded. My best friend won't tell me what guy she fancies!"  
  
"Are we interrupting a fancying party?" Fred said with George following him right behind.  
  
"We could always come back later," George said looking at us and grinning. Then Fred put in, "Or not at all."  
  
"Oh no no no no no no," Angelina and Alicia said quickly, "You can stay."  
  
"Good, good. I don't think we could have taken the rejection!" George said dramatically ad toppled over onto the seat, "You're the first compartment we haven't been pushed out of."  
  
"Well, We might not have been pushed out of we hadn't of turned every one green, and if they weren't all Slytherins," Fred put in after George's acting skit.  
  
I looked over at Angelina and Alicia and saw them looking at Fred and George, in that order, and you could see in their eyes that they fancied the twins. I chuckled to myself and decided that I would leave the love birds alone.  
  
"Well," I said rather loudly, so that I could wake all my best friends from their stupors, "I'm gonna go I'll talk to you people later."  
  
Alicia waved, but Angelina was staring out the window, her eyes glazed over, then Fred and George were both laughing loudly at a joke Fred had just told. I sighed and walked out of the compartment, closing the door behind. I decided that I would go look for the food cart lady, since I didn't get a chance to have breakfast this morning.  
  
I was about to turn around and start walking towards the other end of the train, when I heard someone call my name from a few compartments ahead. I walked towards it an opened the compartment, in it was none other than Marcus Flint. Even though he never was nicest Slytherin I've ever met, I still tried to behave civilly towards him.  
  
"Did you just call me?" I asked, even though I was seriously doubting that I had any sanity left in my head.  
  
"Actually," he said smiling, "I did."  
  
"Ok," I said, smiling back, "What do you need Flint?"  
  
"Call me Marcus," he said. And then pointed towards the seat across from him, "Please, sit down. I wanted to ask you something."  
  
I nodded, and sat down, looking at him expectantly, though my eyes showed that I was completely puzzled.  
  
"Well," Flint, I mean Marcus said, fidgeting in his seat for a second, "Well, I know I haven't been that nice to the Gryffindor house as a whole, but I was just wondering....."  
  
"Yes?" I said, having absolutely no idea where this was going. Unless... No, he wouldn't...  
  
"Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me next weekend?" he said confidently after his pause earlier.  
  
I was completely surprised, but after I thought about it for a minute, he'd never really done anything mean to me in particular. Well, what the heck. Its not like Oliver would ever like me, I'm just gonna need to get over him.  
  
"I'd love to Marcus," I said, smiling warmly, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go change into my Hogwarts robes, I'll see you later!"  
  
"Bye Katie," Marcus said, looking genuinely happy.  
  
Well, he may not be an Oliver Wood, but he really isn't all that bad, his teeth even look a bit better this year. You know, I bet girls would be after Flint, I mean, Marcus too if he had his teeth fixed. I know some useful teeth charms maybe I could help him out a bit... I have got to go tell Alicia and Angelina about this! Now, was the password into our compartment "Tree Freak" or "Bladegirt"?  
  
"Tree Freak" I said, hoping that it was the right password.  
  
"Excuse me!" The door shouted shrilly, "I am NOT a Tree Freak! That was last year's password. This year's has absolutely NOTHING to do with trees. It has something to do with a certain guy that you guys were talking about earlier."  
  
"Uhhh," I said dumbly, trying to remember who we had been talking about earlier, "Oliver Wood?"  
  
"What about him?" I heard a snotty voice say behind me, "Don't go any where near him, you hear me?"  
  
"Why?" I said turning to look at the girl. She had long Strawberry Blonde hair, dark blue eyes, and was several inches shorter than me.  
  
"Because," she said sneering, at my "stupidity" at not knowing why, "He's my boyfriend."  
  
My heart fell, but my face looked uninterested. I was trying SOO hard not to look upset. Thank God I took acting classes from Fred and George!  
  
"And you are?" I asked after a few moments of silence.  
  
"Jackie Coldwell," she stated, and looked at me like I was a slug or something. "Ravenclaw. So, remember. Stay away from Oliver."  
  
"He's my best friend, I'll hang around him all I want." I said trying to get her to shut up.  
  
"Not if I have anything to say or do about," Jackie said haughtily and stomped away.  
  
I had just let my face fall when the compartment with Alicia and Angelina opened, and they both stuck their heads out. Thankfully I was looking away from the compartment, so I had time to change my crest-fallen face into a smiling one.  
  
"What's wrong?" Alicia asked, looking concerned.  
  
"Nothing, I said, smiling, "Just forgot the password. What is it anyway?"  
  
Angelina looked around to make sure no one was looking, then leaned down and whispered in my ear, "Oliver is the hottest guy at Hogwarts." Then speaking normally again, she added, "We changed it after you and the twins left."  
  
"Ahh, I see." I said, walking into the compartment and sitting down. Closing my eyes and thanking Fred and George over and over again in my brain for giving me acting lessons.  
  
A/N- Hey people!!! Did you like it!?!? I hope you did! And even if you don't, PLEASE review and tell me why you do or don't like it. I'd really appreciate it!!! And anyone who can guess where I get my passwords from at the end of this chapter, and in chapters to come, I'll dedicate a chapter to you! But first, you have to review!!! In conclusion, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! 


	3. First Year's Shoe

A/N- Hey people!! This chapter is just mostly fluff. I just wanted Angelina and Alicia to find out about Marcus, and the rest will probably be pointless. Sorry it's taken me so long to update, school takes up most of my time. BUT, the important thing is, I'm gonna update. So yay!  
  
Chapter Four  
First Year's Shoe  
  
"Tuck in!"  
  
The sorting was FINALLY over! We have like, thirty new students! Only eight of them are in Gryffindor though. Oh well, that just means less can grow up to be like Fred and George and I might actually be able to do my homework at night.  
  
Jackie, the little brat who is also my best friend's girlfriend, is sitting here at the Gryffindor table. The way she is fawning over him is seriously making me sick. I don't think I'll be able to eat the rest of my food. I'll just...  
  
"So, Katie, do you know when the first Hogsmeade weekend is?" And Angelina asked me while grabbing another roll of bread. Lucky her, she didn't see Jackie. YUCK! , "I hope we have a ball this year! It would be so fun. Like a Fifth Year and Up sort of thing."  
  
"The first one is this weekend I think," I said as I remembered about Marcus asking me to go with him.  
  
"Yay! That's the day after tomorrow! I can't wait!," Alicia squealed before accidentally putting her elbow in the butter, "Whoops! Anyshoe, what do you guys want to do when we go?"  
  
"Well, I think that we should just decide when we get there. What do you think Katie?" Angelina asked me.  
  
"Oh, uhm, well, I'm, err, kinda going with someone," I said quickly.  
  
"Oh my gosh! WHEN did THIS happen? And WHY didn't you tell me!?!" Alicia asked excitedly.  
  
"I'mgoingwithMarcus," I said quickly, "So, what color dress."  
  
"You're going with WHO?!?!" They both yelled at me at the same time. Both with amazed looks on their faces. They were attracting a lot of stares from other houses.  
  
"Marcus," I repeated.  
  
"You mean Marcus Galley from Hufflepuff? Damn, he is HOTT!" Alicia said looking towards the Hufflepuff table.  
  
"No," I said slowly. Both their heads both snapped towards me expectantly, "I'm going with Marcus Flint."  
  
"You have GOT to be joking!" Angelina yelled, but ONLY loud enough for the WHOLE Gryffindor table to turn and look at me, then lowering her voice, she said, "You can't be serious!"  
  
"Yes, I am being serious. I am going with Marcus on Saturday, so, will you just drop it? Please." They both looked at me, and then at each other, and I could see in their eyes that they were just gonna post pone the questioning until later, in the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
Fred and George came and sat on either side of me, and looked at all strangely.  
  
"What's all the hullabaloo? You guys were being so loud. Even loud enough that that Jackie brat stopped fawning over Oliver for about thirty seconds to stare at you three."  
  
"It was nothing," I covered up quickly, "Just being strange."  
  
"Right, well, lets go back to the Common Room," Fred said while standing up.  
  
"Lets just hope that Jackie doesn't go with Oliver to the Common Room and make our life more of a hell than it already is," George added.  
  
"Why are your lives hell?" I asked, quickly deciding to change the subject since I had the chance.  
  
The twins looked at each other briefly and silently agreed on what to say, and who would say it.  
  
"We just can't decide whether to tell the girls we like, that we like them." They both said at the same time. Had they been planning this I wonder?  
  
"Right, well, even though I'm sure you're lives are absolutely fascinating to listen to, I really must get some sleep," I said, deciding that listening to Gred and Forge just really wasn't interesting enough to keep my from falling asleep, "Besides, looks like Jackie did get in here. I've already had a run in with her once today, deffinately don't need another one."  
  
"I think I'll turn as well, night Fred," Angelina said, following me up the stairs, "You coming Alicia?"  
  
"Nah, I think I'll stay down here for a while, Night!" Alicia replied, and then turned back to George who was cracking a joke.  
  
In my haste to get up to my dorm before Oliver and Jackie started sucking each other faces of or something, I tripped over some First Year's stupid shoe and fell all the way back to the bottom. Damn that hurt!  
  
"Katie, are you okay?!?" Angelina said, hurrying towards my crippled body. Ok, so it wasn't crippled. It just hurt like hell.  
  
"I'm fine, I'm fine," I said wincing as I stood up, "My ankle just hurts a bit is all."  
  
I tried to walk up the first couple of stairs, and again fell on a heap on the Common Room floor. Maybe I should just sleep on the floor. The carpet really is quite soft. If someone would just throw me a blanket, I'd be just fine right here.  
  
"Here Katie," Oliver said walking towards me. Wow, he just walked away from Jackie! She looks pissed! Hahaha! Take that you little brat! "Let me help you."  
  
"Uh, ok." I said, not completely sure how he was gonna help, though I was happy that it was Oliver. He is so hott! And that he walked away from Jackie! She sucks.  
  
"What are you doing?" I asked as he gently picked me up like I was a little baby.  
  
"I'm taking you up to your dorm Bell," He said smiling and walking up the stairs.  
  
I wish he would just call me KATIE, it IS my name after all! I mean, he's been my best friend forever, and ever since his fourth year, he's been calling me Bell instead of Katie.  
  
"Here you go," he said, plopping me gently on my bed, "Just don't try to copy a bouncy-ball again, ok Bell."  
  
"Hahaha. I am laughing so hard," I said sarcastically, then changing my tone slightly, "Thanks for carrying me up Wood. Even though that floor is pretty soft, it does kinda hurt to fall on it after bouncing down the stairs."  
  
"Anytime, well I better get back down to Jackie," he said. He looked kind of embarrassed, I wonder why.  
  
"Alright, night," I said shortly, closing my curtains and lying down.  
  
"Night Bell," he said as he walked out of the room and closed the door.  
  
"Katie!" Angelina said as she burst through the door, "HOW in the world could you even THINK about sleeping when THE Oliver Wood just carried YOU up the stairs!"  
  
"Angelina, do you ever shut up?" I asked as she wrenched open the hangings around my bed.  
  
"Not usually. You know that Fred is a bad influence!" she answered simply as she brushed out her long dark hair.  
  
"So, you've been hanging out with JUST Fred then, ay Angelina?" I said, smiling despite the pain radiating from my twisted ankle.  
  
"Uh," she faltered and let her brush drop to the floor, "PLEASE don't tell anyone!"  
  
"I knew it!" I said, grinning triumphantly, "You DO like Fred! And you just admitted it. This is so great Angie!"  
  
"Why is it great," she said miserably as she picked her brush up from the floor, "Its not like he likes me or anything."  
  
"You have GOT to be joking!" I said, hopping on one foot over to Angelina's bed. And let me tell you, that is no mean feat, "He is like, in love with you! He's liked you forever. I'll even ask him if he likes you tomorrow."  
  
"What?!? No he doesn't!" Angelina replied, a faint look of hope in her eyes, "Besides, how would you know that he liked me?"  
  
"Don't you remember the fling I had with George in the Third Year?" I asked, smiling at her.  
  
"How could I forget? Oliver was. I mean, yeah." Angelina said, covering up for herself quickly.  
  
"Oliver was what?" I asked, totally confused.  
  
"Nothing," Angelina replied.  
  
"I don't think so girl! You're gonna tell me about Wood, or you won't hear the juicy stuff about Fred!" I said, hoping that it would stir her into telling.  
  
"No," she said briskly, "I can't tell you.  
  
"Whatever," I replied, pretending not to care, "Night Angie."  
  
I hoped back to my bed, climbed in and closed the hangings. What was Angelina keeping from me? She knows I've liked him for ages, so why won't she just tell me. I was gonna tell her about Fred! Anyway....  
  
A/N- PLEASE Review! The more reviews I get, the sooner I'll update!! 


	4. Thoughts and New Couples

A/N- Hey people!! I love ALL of you that reviewed!!! You have NO idea how much I appreciate it! Anyway, I should probably get on with the chapter, eh? One thing, this chapter is probably gonna be short, and mostly just thoughts and maybe a dream or two, I haven't decided yet. Innywho, R&R!!!!  
  
Disclaimer- This is ALL ALLL mine!!!! EXCEPT everything that has to do with Hogwarts and that's in the Harry Potter Books, and the rights belong to JK Rowling, who is getting stalked by a crazily obsessed fan (and NO I do NOT mean me!) and all those companies that I cant even name half of.  
  
Chapter Four  
Thoughts and New Couples  
  
Why can't Oliver like ME instead of Jackie!?!? I mean, I don't think I'm a beauty queen or anything, but I'm not a troll either!! And, I can't be THAT ugly if Marcus asked me to the Hogsmeade thingy! I mean, Marcus is kinda known to be the kind of guy who only dates cute girls, so I must be cute enough to not ruin his reputation.  
  
Wait! What if this all some prank him and his Slytherin cronies are playing on me so that I can just be humiliated!!! Trust me to ALWAYS think of the negative things before the positive. But. what if Marcus IS just playing a joke on me!!!  
  
I REALLY need to calm down, or I will NEVER get to sleep! And I'm deffinately gonna need my sleep because you KNOW that they gave us a class with the Slytherins! Hopefully it will only be one class though. One can only hope though.  
  
Oh, the door is opening, I wonder if its Alicia. Did she bring a GUY with her!?!?  
  
"Is there anyone in her Alicia?" I heard a voice whisper, I think it might have been one of the twins.  
  
"I doubt it, and if there is, they're probably sleeping, so they won't hear us anyway," Alicia answered, talking almost as loudly as she usually would, "Innywho, what did you want to ask me George?"  
  
So I had been right! It WAS a twin!!! I am good, oh I am so good!!!  
  
"Well, I was kind of, uh, wondering if maybe you wanted to go out with me?" George said, stuttering slightly at the beginning but getting stronger towards the end.  
  
Even though I couldn't see Alicia's face, or read her mind, I know that she would be grinning her head off and be dancing and singing around her brain.  
  
"Sure, I'd love to," she replied, and you could tell from her voice that she was way more happy than happy.  
  
I was about ready to jump out of my bed and go hug them both, but I decided to keep my cover, at least for the moment anyway.  
  
"So, does that mean you'd like to go to Hogsmeade with me on Saturday?" He asked, his voice sounding just as happy as hers.  
  
"Of course!!" She said, practically yelling.  
  
I couldn't handle it anymore, I jumped out of my bed and gave them both a big hug.  
  
"I'm so happy for you guys!!!" I yelled as I let go of them, seeing them both smiling broadly. But then, George frowned slightly.  
  
"Were you listening to the whole conversation?"  
  
"OF course not! I was just congratulating you two for both climbing up the stairs without falling back down them," I said sarcastically.  
  
"Well Katie, now that you have tried to strangle us, will you let us tell you some more good news?" Alicia said, looking rather excited.  
  
"Sure, what is it?" I asked imploringly.  
  
"Fred asked Angelina out, and she said yes!!!" Alicia squealed, jumping up and down with me in joy.  
  
"That is SO great!!" I said smiling truly, but my smile faltered a bit remembering that I was the only one in my dorm who wasn't going out with the guy she wanted to be with.  
  
"Katie, what's wrong?" George asked, seeing my semi-crestfallen face.  
  
"Oh, nothing, you know, I just hurt my ankle jumping up and down is all. I'll be fine if you two could just help me back towards my bed."  
  
They quickly obliged, and literally picked me up between the two of them and set me on my bed. They waved good night, and left me all by myself. Again.  
  
You know, I'm happy for Alicia, Angelina, Fred, and George, I really am. I just wish that I could be happy with them! Oh well, I guess its time to give up on Wood, and try and find another guy. Well, I have a date on Saturday, so I guess I must be getting somewhere.  
  
Anyway, I need to think positive. Okay then. Positive things about me. Man, this is gonna be hard. Oh wait, I'm being negative again! Ok, well, uh, I have no idea. Lets see. I have my shiny, curly, blondish brown hair, and my color changing eyes.  
  
Yes, I'd have to say one of the few things I actually like about myself are my eyes. They seem to constantly be changing color. They're never the same color for more than about five minutes. Yay! I just said something positive about myself, Catherine Meatball Bell!  
  
And then there is the fact that I am bestest friends with Alicia, Angelina, and Oliver.  
  
-_End of Chapter Notes_-  
  
-Thank you to ALL of my faithful reviewers! I don't know WHAT I would do without you!!  
  
-I'm sorry that this chapter was so short, but I just wanted to get something up there for all you people to read and hopefully enjoy.  
  
-Since you've bothered to read the whole chapter, you might as well review as well. Even if you hated it, I'd like to know!  
  
--I'll try and update soon! But you know how school takes up way too much time, but I'll still try!- 


	5. The Outfit

A/N- Yes, it's true! I am finally updating! And I can tell that you are all really, really excited! And that you're going to review! Innyhoo, I hope you enjoy the chapter! REVIEW!!! Disclaimer- Do you really want me to get into it again?  
  
*The Outfit*  
  
BOOM! Splat!  
  
"OW!" I yelled after landing on the floor in a heap. "What was that for?"  
  
"It's time to get up Kitty, we need to get you all beatifuled up for Marcus!" Angelina said as she jumped off my bed. Man, I hate it when she wakes me up like that. Bouncing me out of my own bed. Hey, wait a minute.  
  
"I thought you didn't want me to go out with Marcus today? I thought you hated him." I said thoughtfully. Because, it was true. They bugged me ALL DAY yesterday telling me how wrong it was for me to be going out with Marcus.  
  
"Of course we hate Marcus, but we also hate seeing you so unhappy, so we're gonna let you go out with him if it will cheer you up! I mean, you have been SUCH a wet blanket since school started! So, if this will help, we'll stand Marcus." Alicia said as she looked through her gigantic wardrobe. I swear she has more clothes than anybody I know!  
  
"But don't expect us to be all nice to him!" Angelina said, swirling around to look at me menacingly. Her look did not come out right. Instead of intimidating me, it only made me fall down- as I was trying to stand up- from laughing so hard.  
  
I better get out of here before I die from laughing. I crawled to the bathroom as fast as I could, taking long, soothing breaths, in order to calm down. Ok, I'm fine now.  
  
I wonder what I should wear today. Should I look sexy, casual, or sporty? I don't know! I better ask Angelina and Alicia for help after my shower. Now the question is, what should I smell like today- oranges, strawberries, or cotton candy? Hmm, I think it better be Cotton Candy, it's my favorite!  
  
*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*  
  
"Alicia!!!" I groaned, as I looked through my closet, "I don't have anything to wear!! Can you please help me?"  
  
"We already have an outfit picked out for you!" Angelina answered as she bounced towards her bed, "Aren't we just the best friends in the world!!"  
  
"You guys rock! Ok, so what did you pick out?" I squealed. Yes, it's true. I Katie Meatball Bell squealed about getting dressed for a date. I am so weird. Of course, talking to myself doesn't make me weird at all, not in the least bit.  
  
I looked at what Angelina had picked out for me and my jaw dropped so low that I think it almost hit the floor. They wanted me to wear THAT!? You have got to be joking! Although my combat boots were a good choice for foot wear. I need those so that a bit of my good ol' self will be obvious in the outfit choice, even if it doesn't match well, but I never match well anyway so it doesn't matter! But still, THAT outfit! They know what I bought it for!  
  
"Angelina, Alicia, you know what I bought that outfit for," I say hesitantly, not wanting to aggravate them.  
  
"Katie! I thought going out with Marcus was to help you get over the reason you bought the outfit! Besides, you'll look ravishing in it!" Alicia said as she bounded over to the bed I was sitting on. And let me tell you. When Alicia bounds onto a bed and you're sitting on it, there is no way on earth that you'll be able to stay on it.  
  
"Alright, alright," I said giving in. Trust me, you'd give in too after falling onto your bum from an Alicia bounding. "But on one condition."  
  
"What is it?!" They both said in unison. Ok, now, to answer that question I just need a condition. Hmm. I know!!  
  
"Angie, remember the other night when I told you that Fred liked you?" I asked while trying to hide my evil grin.  
  
"Yeah." Angie said uncertainly. She so totally does not know what I'm talking about!  
  
"Well, you said something about Oliver but didn't finish the sentence, and I want to know what you were gonna say!" I said, looking triumphant. She is gonna tell me! I know she is!  
  
"Well, I'm not supposed to say," Angelina said wearily, "But I suppose that since it was so long ago it can't do any harm. Alicia, I need to go get dressed, can you tell her for me since you know as well?  
  
"Sure Angel," Alicia replied smiling and slipping down onto the floor so that she could meet my gaze.  
  
"Ok, so you remember how you and George went out for like all of Third Year?"  
  
I nodded yes. I would have said something more, but as soon as you get Alicia off track, you can't get her back on for anything.  
  
"Well, in like Halloween of that year, Oliver came to talk to us."  
  
What?! She can't trail off like that and leave me hanging! "And?"  
  
"Well, he told us that he liked you. And yes, he was that abrupt when he told us. We asked him whether he was gonna tell you, but he said he wasn't going to because George was always going on about how much he liked you and blah, blah, blah."  
  
I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing. For two reasons- One, because of Alicia's purposefully shown jealousy of George liking me in Third year, She's like him forever after all. Second, because they were telling me that at one time Oliver actually liked me! Now that, is one crackpot story I could never buy. I wish I could though, I really wish I could.  
  
"Ok Alicia, I've heard enough. I'll wear the outfit and I'll have a good time today with Marcus. Are you happy now?" I said as I stand up and dust off my legs. The House Elves really need to vacuum in here a bit more often, way too many dust bunnies.  
  
"Wait, there's more." Alicia called, but I couldn't hear her. I had picked up my outfit and had scurried into my dressing room that I had made during third year.  
  
This really is a pretty outfit. I can't believe I've never worn it for anything. Well, today will be the day I finally wear it. I bet no one will notice though. Wait, SHUT UP KATIE!! Too much negativeness in my brain. I swear, my blood type must be rare and negative, very negative. MUST BE POSITIVE!!! Ok, I am going to put on this outfit and guys are going to stare at me like a goddess! Yeah right, like that'll ever happen. Ok, I'm just gonna stop talking to myself and put on the damn outfit.  
  
Oh my gosh! It even fits! And ya know, I got to admit to myself. I look pretty dang hot!  
  
"So girls," I said as I walked back into the dorm grinning, "What do you think?"  
  
"Oh my gosh! That looks more beautiful on you than I could have imagined!" Angelina squealed as she rushed forward to straighten my skirt. "Now, all we need to do is the hair and the make up."  
  
"Oh, come on!" I groaned as they dragged me to the bathroom, "You know I don't have any make up, but I will consent to letting you do my hair, as long as it is not in my face!"  
  
"The make up problem is easy to fix. It's called magic dearie! You ARE a witch remember! You'll just have to see your hair after we're finished!" Alicia said as they sat me down into a salon chair I had transfigured from a toothpick, "Just close you're eyes, and don't worry about a thing!"  
  
Ok I admit, I'm freaked out. The last time I let them do my hair and make up, I came out looking like a toad with green hair and some seriously nasty looking warts. I've been a bit wary of them doing a makeover on me ever since.  
  
I've been sitting here for half an hour and they're STILL not done! I'd ask them when they're gonna be finished, but someone has something pointy on my lip, and I don't particularly want to be stabbed.  
  
"Ok!! Open up!" They both squealed at the same time.  
  
I stood up and looked into the full-length mirror. I didn't see me. Instead, I saw a beautiful girl dressed in a medium length black skirt with slits halfway up the thigh and a tight emerald green tank top made of a flowy materiel with long, thin chains (of fabric) going between the hem at the shoulder to silver bracelets on each wrist. She had curly blonde hair pulled back into a half ponytail, her ever-changing eyes were accentuated by long, thick, black eyelashes and a bit of glitter, and her lips looked full and pink, in other words, absolutely perfect.  
  
There is no way that this could be me! She is way to gorgeous looking to be me!  
  
"Is this really me?" I ask, totally stunned that anyone was talented to make me look at gorgeous.  
  
"It's 100% totally and completely Katherine Meatball Bell!" Angelina answered, smiling.  
  
"You guys totally rock!" I yelled as I jumped onto them, hugging them tightly.  
  
"Anytime Kitty! Now, you better meet Marcus, it's almost ten!"  
  
"We'll walk you down Kat, just let me grab my shoes."  
  
"Thanks guys you are absolute best!"  
  
"We know! Just get us extra big Christmas Presents!""  
  
End Notes-  
  
Thanks to all who reviewed! You have no idea how much it means to me!  
  
I'm sorry that this chapter was mostly just pointless fluff, but this information will be more important in future chapters!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!! IT WILL REALLY HELP ME TO UPDATE FASTER!!!! 


	6. The Date

A/N- I wanted to apologize for not updating since… wow, December of 2003. That was quite awhile ago wasn't it? Well, here's a new chapter. Although I'm not quite sure that it will have been worth the wait… here it is!!

**The Date**

I followed them out the door and down the stairs, rolling my eyes as they announced to the whole common room that Katie was coming down the stairs.

"And here she is! The ravishing… Miss Katie Bell!"

I have to admit, I was expecting a few curious glances, and then everyone would turn back to what they were doing. I definitely didn't expect what I got, which were the few curious glances except nobody looked away. A few people were actually staring at me with their mouths down to their knees. Even Jackie, who had been doing some major lip sucking on Oliver, was looking at me with a jealous look, Oliver staring right along with her. Ha, take that bitch!

"Come on Katie! Hurry up, Marcus should be here by now. We don't want to keep him waiting," Angelina reminded me while my gaze was still lingering on Oliver. I shook my head to clear it, and strutted towards the door to wear Marcus should be waiting. The door opens and… he wasn't there.

"Marcus? Marcus are you here?" I asked hopefully, since Angelina and Alicia had already abandoned me. Undoubtedly they had gone to make nice with Gred and Feorge. Just my luck, the first date I have ever had and I get stood up. I turn around to go back in when…

"Katie! Wait, sorry I'm late. I took a wrong turn back around the fountain. So where… wow, you look gorgeous!" He said as he finally took me in, I could feel him look me up and down. I could hardly even blush in reply.

"Err, thanks?" I say, still blushing furiously. "Do you want to go ahead and head off to Hogsmeade?"

"Of course," he said as he linked my arm in his own. He definitely seemed more suave than back on the train, that's for sure. "So, where would you like to go first? My treat."

"Surprise me," I said smiling. It felt so good to be noticed and taken places. I should have started dating earlier!

"So then, he fell off the chair into the puddle!" I couldn't help it, I laughed like crazy. Marcus is a real sweetheart. His teeth are straighter than they were before. And whiter. With his nasty dental problems gone, Marcus is definitely a fine piece of real estate. Woops, better pay attention to what he's saying now.

"Anyway Katie, I'm really glad you decided to come here with me tonight." He said with a genuine smile on his face as he took my hand. "I really like you, and I'm sorry we Slytherins have never really gotten along well with the Gryffindors. I've liked you for a while now and… well, I was wondering if you'd like to be my girlfriend. I know we haven't really known each other that long and all but…"

I cut him off. "Yes, I would love to be." I said. I couldn't believe this! A guy actually liked me and was asking me out, this didn't happen to me too often. Oh well if I don't really like him all that much. Beggars can't be choosers after all. Who knows, I mind up really liking him.

He just smiled as he walked me back through the halls of Hogwarts to my home at Gryffindor. I couldn't help but smile as well. Angelina and Alicia are totally going to freak. When we reached the portrait, he stopped and turned towards me.

"I had a great time tonight, thanks Katie," He said to me and kissed me lightly in the lips. "I'll see you at breakfast tomorrow."

With that, he as gone. I walked into the common room with a big smile on my face, not really paying attention to my surroundings. Suddenly, BAM! I was on the ground with Angelina and Alicia lying on top of me asking questions.

"How was it? Are his teeth still gross? Was he an ass? Did you have fun? Where did you go? What did you do? Are you naughty Katie?" I laughed and pushed them off of me.

"It was fun you guys. I had a great time, and his teeth aren't gross anymore. And you _know_ I'm a naughty girl," I said winking. "Come on, I'll tell you more about it when we get upstairs. I want to change."

End Notes-

Yes, I know it was short! I'm sorry, but I got bored and decided to write a little since I was having a bad day. Thanks for reading, and hopefully next time I update will be in less than a year. Love you all! 3


End file.
